Running Amok
by cecebeec
Summary: "Time for Paris to delve into chaos Adrien! You can join me at the top or serve me when I rule!" Roux was tired of living in a world where so many crimes go unnoticed, people get hurt, and no one looks out for one another. So when she finds a miraculous in her mother's new house, she decides to take things in her own hands. Now as Pavona, maybe those fools will listen to her!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Readers! **_  
_

**A new story for the month of love! This story is an AU of the main series in which Felix is going to be added to the school and the new character is going to be...a villain! What crazy concoction do I have planned? Read on to find out!**

* * *

What would happen if I told you that this ain't your usual story?

Would you quit if I said this story tells you about the rise of a villainess? Would you shake your head in disgust when you hear that I used people's emotions to make them minions?

Would you believe me if I told you I was the real hero of this tale?

Whether you believe me or not, I tell this story from my point of view! Soon you will know the name Pavona and well...

_You better keep those emotions in check!_

**Chapter 1: My How Fascinating**

* * *

_Adrien! Felix! Wait for me!"_

_A little girl with hazel eyes, long, glossy brown nutmeg hair, and tanned skin was seen running after the two blonde boys. One would see the trio and think they were siblings by the way the two boys were laughing. The Agreste Mansion was large and long, making it harder for her to move around and find the two. Crying out, she tried reaching them as she rounded the corner, only to find herself grasping air. Looking around, she listened to hear their snickering voices as she crept towards a close door. Smirking, she threw the door open to reveal her two best friends in the whole world. Both boys, upon seeing her in the doorframe, pounced on her, pushing her to the ground. The girl's face flushed red at this action, noticing how close they were to each other. Felix smirked down at her, brushing some hair from her eyes when they collapsed. Adrien checked to make sure they didn't harm her too badly and placed his chin on her stomach._

_"Can we play a different game? I hardly ever come over enough to memorize the mansion to find you guys." The girl complained, getting mischievous looks from the boys._

_It was true though, it was one of the rare times that Gabriel Agreste allowed guest into his home for the annual Winter's Ball. Emilie Agreste had insisted on inviting immediate family and friends to make sure that the boys had someone to play with besides themselves. Amelie agreed with her sister and had invited her closest friend Solange Dior and her daughter Roux to join in on the fun. Solange was a famous florist that was known for making bouquets and floral arrangements for the most popular groups in France and around the world. Her daughter was no less the same with her ability to read the language of flowers. Both were excited to see their old friend from childhood and hoped her daughter would get along with their sons. Sure enough, Roux had found the boys and a bond was formed over sneaking snacks from the long table. This escalated into them running around the mansion playing a pseudo version of tag and hide-and-seek._

_Roux noticed that the boys had varying differences in personality just by playing with them. Felix was more aggressive, nearly ripping her ribbon from her hair when he had tagged her earlier. He was also adept in pic-pocketing, making the poor girl check her coin purse to make sure he didn't steal all her coins. Adrien was more gentle, apologizing when his cousin yanked her ribbon. He made sure to not harm her too badly, brushing dirt from her cute dress when they did tackle her. _

_"What game do you want to play now then? Shall we chase you now?" Felix asked, placing his finger underneath her chin. "It won't be fun if we have to chase you down. You're such an easy target."_

_"Felix please, you are making her uncomfortable! Let's just go back to the party and eat." Adrien protested, grabbing Felix's hand and taking it away from the embarrassed girl's face. Roux blushed as she glared the two down when she stood up. _

_"You Agreste boys are all the same! Jerks both of you! I never want to see you again!" Pulling up the hem of her dress, she ran away from the two cousins, not looking back when they called her name. Running down the hall, she didn't watch where she was going and tripped on a piece of loose carpet. Suddenly, the world seemed to go in slow motion as Roux found herself going weightless as she fell from the grand staircase to the party below. _

_"ROUX!" She heard someone cry out as her body went flying. The shocked faces of her mother, Miss Amelie and her sister, and Gabriel Agreste were registered in her mind as the world went black._

_That would be the last time she saw those boys for a long time..._

* * *

"Ahh! A fresh new start and a new penthouse suite for the two of us! Isn't this great darling?"

The Dior family, known best for their flowers and numerous gardens across the world, had a small family suite in the center of Paris. Solange Dior smiled as she watched her daughter slump over the couch in the living room. The woman had gotten tanner over the years due to the Spanish blood that coursed through her veins. Her wavy brown hair had red tips on it to give it an sunset look. Today she wore a long sleeved dark orange top, long white pants, and brown flip-flops. A long golden headscarf was wrapped around her head while matching hoops hung from her ears. She placed another move in box down as she glanced around the room.

"My how fascinating that this penthouse opened for lease! You know that I grew up in this very neighborhood when I was a teen. Yep, some good memories..." Solange stopped when she saw her daughter playing around on her phone and placed her hands on her hips. "Hey, instead of just sitting there like you've got nothing to do, how about going upstairs and clearing out the storage closet for me?"

Roux sighed as she turned her phone off and got up. It wasn't like she didn't want to move for the umpteenth time in a row, but she really didn't feel like moving from the spot on the couch. Her beautiful brown hair was tied in a long ponytail. Her attire today consisted of a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots, complete with a jean jacket. A grey beanie was crooked on her head due to her falling on the couch. The penthouse did look better than their house in London, but she missed the dreary clouds and rain. This sun and bright atmosphere of Paris made her shiver slightly. Why did they have to move back to this dreadful place again?

At least the storage closet up in the attic was comforting. It smelled musty, cobwebs hung around in different patterns, and the curtains were drawn. Dusty boxes were stacked in a nearby corner along with some other old junk hanging from the ceiling and stuck under the floorboard. Roux groaned, but got started with sorting the storage to make it at least clean enough for her mother's standards. Clouds of dust flew up each time she tried moving something heavy, making her hack up a lung. A loud THUMP! startled her, causing her to fall on her butt,

"Great...just great! What the heck was that?" She muttered aloud, looking down at her feet. A small hexagonal box with Chinese lettering on the top caught her eye. Picking it up, she noticed the fine detailing on the sides and smirked. "Wow, this looks really ancient! Wonder what's inside it?" Eagerly, she threw the box open to see what content hid inside it.

It was a brooch that looked like a peacock with the shape of a peacock's body and head at the bottom center and with nine light sea-green tail feathers coming out from it. The strange part about it was the power that radiated from it gave her a surge of emotions. Some she hadn't felt in awhile and others that got more powerful when she touched it. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as a small ball of energy flew out and nearly hit her on the face. Backing away, something emerged from the ball of light that made her eyes widen.

It was a deep blue creature of some sort. It had a small pale crimson circle on the center of its forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. The mouth was a plum color and contains rows of teeth on the top and the bottom. It's tail, reminiscent of that of a real peacock, contained five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. It also had three feathers coming out from behind its head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right.

The creature smiled down at the bewildered female and flew to her face. "Hi there human, you look different from my last owner. What's your name?"

"R-R-Roux..." She stuttered out, eyes still popped out of her sockets,

"Roux huh? Nice name! I am Duusu, the Kwami of Emotion and of the Peacock Miraculous. Congratulations, you are now the wielder of the miraculous power I now bestow upon you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_What would happen if I told you that this ain't your usual story?_

_Would you quit if I said this story tells you about the rise of a villainess? Would you shake your head in disgust when you hear that I used people's emotions to make them minions?_

_Would you believe me if I told you I was the real hero of this tale?_

_Whether you believe me or not, I tell this story from my point of view! Soon you will know the name Pavona and well..._

_You better keep those emotions in check!_

**Chapter 2: Strange Little Creature**

* * *

_"__Please wake u__p Roux...don't go."_

_"We're sorry for bothering you! Just wake up please."_

_Felix and Adrien were both crying as they held onto their mothers as Solange picked up the small girl with a panicked stricken look on her face. Blood was seeping down her face onto her dress from the gash on her forehead. This was a given since she had taken a swan dive off the staircase after running away from the young boys. The guest started to murmur and whisper among themselves as Gabriel ran over to see what was going on. _

"_That poor girl..."_

_"I heard she got chased by those rowdy Agreste boys."_

_"I knew something about them was bad. Now they may have just killed that girl."_

_These comments made Adrien cry harder into Emilie's dress and Felix hold Amelie's hand harder. Both of them felt guilty enough for making the girl cry, but now they didn't want to prospect of knowing that they killed the first girl to ever show them kindness to. Gabriel glared at the crowd before giving Solange a sadden face.  
_

_"The ambulance is on their way. In the meantime, let's move Roux to a guest room and make sure to keep the blood from flowing." _

_"Bless you Gabriel, you are a saint." Solange said, being lead to a nearby room. "I will never forget this."_

_He turned to Emilie, whom was caressing Adrien's crying form. "Take Adrien and Felix to their room, we need to have a chat with them about how this happened."_

_Adrien looked up at his father. "Is Roux going to be okay? I'm sorry that we made her get hurt!" _

_Emilie hugged Adrien. "Roux is going to be alright Adrien. Although her face may be scarred forever though."_

* * *

It was a deep blue creature of some sort. It had a small pale crimson circle on the center of its forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. The mouth was a plum color and contains rows of teeth on the top and the bottom. It's tail, reminiscent of that of a real peacock, contained five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. It also had three feathers coming out from behind its head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right.

The creature smiled down at the bewildered female and flew to her face. "Hi there human, you look different from my last owner. What's your name?"

"R-R-Roux..." She stuttered out, eyes still popped out of her sockets,

"Roux huh? Nice name! I am Duusu, the Kwami of Emotion and of the Peacock Miraculous. Congratulations, you are now the wielder of the miraculous power I now bestow upon you!"

"Emotion? Peacock? What the heck are you talking about? Did I hit my head a couple of times?" She stood up, examining the brooch. "I'm not one for jewelry so I might as well put this back."

"No please! I haven't been released in so long! I wanna see the sun, look at cute couples, and eat as many blueberries as I can!" The Kwami flew up to the girl's face, tears running down his face. "My powers are quite immense too! I can grant you the ability to control people's emotions, make your own minions, and you get a cool outfit when you transform!"

"Wait...did you say minions?" Roux stopped herself from placing the brooch back into the box. "You're joking right? No one can create life just like that unless you were a God or something."

Duusu shrugged. "Something like that, but only over the field of emotions. My powers allow you to make amoks, by infusing an emotion with the feathers given to you in the fan when you summon it. These amoks get tied to that emotion and whatever you place them in and become living, breathing creatures. My previous masters and mistresses used my power to create armies for their allies, spies for assignments, or to enhance another miraculous welder's power. It's quite the ability if I do say so myself."

"One that can be useful if used by the right person, am I right?" Roux mused, fingering the brooch now. This could be her chance to make something of her life, to get back at those who messed with her, and to secure a future that would benefit her desire for a world with less crime. Grinning, she placed the brooch on her shirt and gazed at herself in the mirror.

Duusu watched with glee. "So does that mean you accept my help?"

"Now hold on, Duusu was it, I never agreed to working with you." The kwami flew by her, a confused look on his face. "I need to see that what you're telling me is right, a test run if you will of your powers. Allow me access to them and maybe I'll consider an alliance with you. You are a strange little creature, you know."

"Sure thing! I can do that! All you have to say is "Duusu, spread my feathers" to activate my powers!"

"In that case, DUUSU, SPREAD MY FEATHERS!"

The kwami laughed as he was sucked inside the brooch. A flash of blue light enveloped Roux as feathers flew around her body. Her skin turned bright blue along with her eyes. A long dark blue dress formed around her body with black stockings on her legs. Matching deep blue boots fit on her feet while a nice blue hat was placed on her head. Her nails grew longer and sharper, her lips had a nice light purple hue to them, and teardrop shaped marks appeared under her eyes. To finish off the transformation, a fan popped into existence in her hands.  
Roux saw herself in the mirror and smirked, feeling the power of emotion course through her body. It was exhilarating, it was as if she could sense the raw emotion of everyone in the city. There was anger, sadness, happiness, fear, and so many more coming from all directions. If this was the full weight of her power, she was going to enjoy this.

"Duusu was right, and Paris is in for a heck of a ride."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power. _**

**_However, don't think for a second that these gems are the most powerful. Mankind has a funny way of making mistakes and using people to get what they want. A Miraculous capable of using these emotions was born as the brooch of the Peacock. Many have used this power to create beings known as Sentimonsters to do their bidding and bring about the destruction of many empires. Indispensable and indestructible, these beings are linked to one emotion and use that empowering emotion to bring about havoc and chaos. However, if the wielder of this Miraculous uses this for good, they could help strengthen their allies and save the world if they wanted to. _**

**_You'd be surprised just how little this happens though. Now the Miraculous and its kwami have fallen into the hands of a very impressionable youth and she doesn't intend to save the world._**

**_No...the world needs to pay for what it did to her._**

* * *

_"You're leaving for Paris next week? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_The dreary days of London always made Roux tired and irritable. Why her mother wanted to move to such a sad place was a mystery to her. Perhaps it was because of Miss Amelie and her constant need for her mother's floral arrangement skills to make her life seem brighter in comparison. After all, they were good childhood friends and needed each other after Emilie's death. _

_Roux clutched her chest as she thought of the now deceased woman. She had been like another mother to her when she was younger and stayed in the Agreste mansion. Her smile would warm her heart and soul along with her numerous songs she would sing while she doted both her and Adrien. After the accident occurred at her house, she made sure that Roux was well taken care of when she came over. Even Gabriel Agreste himself would crack a small smile whenever she spoke about her ambition to be a world class fashion critic like her late father. Adrien would always have her pick out outfits for them to parade around while she was over there. _

_This was a stark contrast to her relationship with Felix, whom after the accident made himself her designated bodyguard. He would never let her venture out all by herself and would insist on carrying her whenever they approached staircases. He was more cautious and level-headed, but still had his mischievous side to him. That's why when he heard she was moving to England with her mother, he was the first to greet her at the boarding school they both attended. She had made many friends while staying in England, some fake and some genuine. It didn't matter to her at all since she wouldn't be seeing them again anyways. Tears were shed, goodbyes were made, and loose ends were finally tied up._

_Except for one girl who seemed devastated to see her off. That's why she was standing behind her on the school rooftop while Roux watched the scenery below. The girl, named Livie, was one of the most loyal people she'd ever met. So shy that none would speak to her, Roux took the social outcast into her own friend circle and had her come out of her shell a bit more. Livie was shocked that someone actually talked to her for the first time since she came to boarding school, which made Roux angry at the injustice and disgust that the human race does to people like her. She was a brilliantly bright girl in every way, top of the class at one point before some snobby know-it-all bought his way to the spot out of spite for loosing to her. How she had forgotten her loyal friend made her insides crawl._

_"Livie, I am leaving for Paris, but we can still be in touch." Roux said in her usual monotonous voice, void of any emotion. "You have been my most valuable ally since coming here and the only one I can trust with any secret." She brushed the bangs that hid her face away so that she could see her blue eyes. "I would do anything to bring you with me, but I can't."_

_Livie was really crying now, tears running down at a rapid pace. "Promise me that you'll never forget me! I'm so lonely without you here to help me or defend me from those bullies." _

_Roux's hands clenched at the thought of leaving Livie to face those schoolyard bullies. One day she would make them all pay for what they did to her. Holding Livie's hands in her own, Roux gave the first smile she had given since the accident. _

_"That's a promise I intend to keep..."_

* * *

Duusu watched as Roux finished putting the final pieces of her first day outfit together. Since she was now the owner of the Peacock Miraculous, Roux decided to go with a blue ensemble to showcase the beauty of the brooch. A nice light blue camisole was covered with a jean jacket, a billowing dark blue skirt. and to top it off, a pair of white flats. A cute white headband was placed on top of her long auburn hair while blue drop earrings were on her ears. The brooch was fastened to the front of her camisole, its disguised form pairing well with the rest of her outfit.

"You look great! The brooch goes very well with the rest of your outfit." Duusu complimented her, eliciting a slight grin off her face.

"It does, doesn't it? I find it fascinating to put on a touch of color after many years of wearing nothing but black and gray." Roux checked herself in the mirror before sighing in satisfaction. "This outfit will do just fine."

Duusu flew over to the bed where the final part of her outfit lay out for him to see; a light blue shoulder bag for her schoolbooks. He wanted to learn more about his bearer and the best place to learn was school. Roux even sewed in a small pouch inside the bag for him to sleep inside in case he got tired. He looked over at said girl as she was holding some necklace up into the sunlight streaming inside her small window. It was a beautiful blue heart sapphire that hung on a silver string. It was the last gift she'd received from an old friend he was told about from London. Whomever this person was made a huge impact on the usually quiet female.

Roux gazed at the necklace before a sly smile appeared on her face. "Duusu, by any chance, can a sentimonster keep its form without being tied to an emotion? Can I enchant objects and give them sentience?"

Duusu thought for a moment before nodding. "It's possible, I've seen others do it all the time. All you need to do is use a bit of your power to enchant the object and then think of a form to give it once you inserted the feather. After that, you can control that sentimonster using the item you enchanted!"

Roux placed the necklace down on the unpacked box next to her before clutching the brooch. "Duusu, spread my feathers."

The kwami of emotion was once more sucked inside of the brooch as Roux transformed herself in her alter ego. Now examining the fan she held in her hands now, she gently plucked a feather out of it before closing her fist. Dark blue energy seeped inside the feather as she pressed it down on the blue heart charm. It glowed brightly as a figure started to take form from the energy it gave off. Now standing in front of her was a girl that was around her age. She had long, dark blue hair that was kept in a high ponytail, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. Her bangs were long enough to cover one of her eyes. Her attire consisted of a mid-thigh formal black dress with tights and black pumps, blue heart earrings, and a small silver bracelet on her right hand.

Roux smiled as she examined the body of the sentimonster she created, admiring it's handiwork and resemblance to her dear friend. The necklace was the only thing keeping her alive and she intended to keep her around for some of her more _fun _activities. The sentimonster showed no facial expressions nor emotions as it watched it's creator walk around her.

"Now this is more like it, a willing minion for my endeavors. You will be the perfect spy on the inside for me whenever I want to scout potential victims!" She clasped hands with the being, frowning slightly when it didn't even emote. "I suppose an emotion is in order, but first I must grant you a power to use in order to make your spy work easier." Touching the base of the necklace, Roux started to think of a good emotion to give her. "I grant you with the emotion of...happiness! Yes...that's perfect! With this newfound contentment, you will easily worm your way into the hearts of others and manipulate their memories as you see fit. Make them remember you as a good friend, loyal sibling, or even a good worker! Your name will be..."

Roux hesitated, not wanting to use her old friend's name. It was painful enough for it to resemble her, but using her name would be too far. She looked at the window once more to see that her mother had given her a small blue daisy as an encouragement gift for the first day. This made her smile a bit before turning back to her creation.

"Your name will be Minjonet, my blue flower of happiness."

* * *

With the utterance of her name, Minjonet's eyes flashed before the emotions set in place. The magic, however, worked a little too well. The warmth of happiness washed over her as the sound of a beating heart overtook her hearing. Joyous sounds of laughter replaced it soon after, followed by the love that could only be found in close bonds. Falsified memories took place next as she saw scenes of her and Roux growing up together, sharing small moments, and even hanging out in her old hometown. She saw her at Roux's father's funeral as she comforted the crying child. She saw them playing with Felix and Adrien before gasping in horror as she stumbled down the stairs. Throughout her time in London, she was a close friend to her and helped her get through the pain of losing another loved one. In her eyes, Minjonet was exactly what Roux envisioned a true friend as and she would gladly serve her if it meant being close to the female.

* * *

Duusu and Roux stared at the lifeless look in the girl's eyes, worried that she might not ever wake up. The sound of the door opening alerted the duo as Duusu flew into the purse pocket as Solange opened the door.

"Roux, you got to go or you'll be late for-?" Solange's eyes fell on the still form of Minjonet. "Who's this and how did they get in your room?"

Before Roux could explain herself, Minjonet held out a hand and shot out a blue mist that covered her face. Solange blinked for a second before smiling at the bluenette in question.

"Oh Minjonet, I didn't know you were awake too! Thank you for waking up Roux for me, it's a real hassle to get her up and ready for school. I made breakfast for you girls so hurry up and come down." Giving Minjonet a wave, Solange left the room leaving a dumbfounded Roux to stare at her creation.

"What did you just do to my mother?" Roux asked, still shocked about what happened.

Minjonet blinked before breaking out with a wide grin and hugging the poor shocked Peacock girl. "Don't you remember, my lady? I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world! I've lived here all my life to be the only friend you'll ever need!" She curtsied and giggled. "If you ever need me to scout out for wayward emotions, don't hesitate to ask me! I would put my life on the line for you!"

* * *

"Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura."

Somewhere over on the other side of Paris, another human was conversing with a green kwami as the older man paced the room.

**"**I thought it had been lost forever!" Wang Fu said, worried about what would happen with Nooroo in the wrong hands. It was bad enough that he lost both the moth and the peacock that faithful night, but to hear that it was now active surprised him greatly.

**"**But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!" Wayzz said, not looking very happy to say the least.

Master Fu sighed unhappily. "We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!" He showed his Miraculous as his face held a determined look. "Time to transform! Wayzz..." Without warning, he suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–"  
**"**Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help." He walked over to the dresser and opened the gramophone to reveal the Miraculous chest box.

Wayzz suddenly felt another negative aura before his eyes widen in shock. "Master, I feel another aura as well. This one is...no it can't be!"

Master Fu stopped what he was doing to see the horrified look on Wayzz's face. "What is it now?"

"I'm sensing the peacock miraculous as well! It has been awakened too!"


End file.
